


The Cringeworthy Throwback Piece I Have Yet to Title

by SaberAltered



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, Satire, cringe compilation, written with all the cringe I can muster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: Alexandra Persephone Anne Satomato loved Archer so, so very deeply.





	The Cringeworthy Throwback Piece I Have Yet to Title

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Welcome to Day 8 of the August Month of Fanfiction challenge! Today's prompt is "A Long-Lost OTP", and I had a giant crush on Archer back in my middle school days, so... this happened. I wrote this to be as cringeworthy as possible, because that was exactly what my writing was like back in the day. So without ado, enjoy my cringe!
> 
> I only own my OC, so please don't sue me Type-Moon.
> 
> As always, if there's anything I should fix (although this one was purposefully bad), then please let me know!

When the Holy Grail War first started, Alexandra Persephone Anne Satomato had hoped to summon a more... recognizable heroic spirit. But all that changed when she looked into the eyes of her Archer. Deep grey eyes, as ancient as his soul, gazed back into her violet ones. It was then that she fell so deeply in love with a heroic spirit that she didn't even recognize.

One night, after he had narrowly saved her from the Berserker Heracles, they had made love under the Sakura tree in her backyard. Alexandra would never forget how the stars shone just for them that night.

When it was done, Archer had told her everything- the great fire that took his parents, his inability to save Saber, and his betrayal and execution. Alexandra, taking pity on him, kissed him dead on the lips with her own deep red ones and confessed her love.

In the end, Archer had won her the Holy Grail War, and Alexandra had wept bitterly, for now Archer would disappear. She held him in her arms after he destroyed the Holy Grail. His last words before he dissolved into nothingness were, "I love you, Alexandra Persephone Anne Satomato."

However, before Alexandra could process his words, she woke up.

"Oh God dammit." She muttered to herself. "So it was all a dream?"

She heaved a gargantuan sigh, before rolling back on her side. She was about to fall back asleep when a brilliant idea came to her.

She scrambled out of bed and sat down at her computer. Once it booted up, she opened up Microsoft Word and began to write down her masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived reading this! Here, have a cookie.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
